<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a really good boy by trilobites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25826290">a really good boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilobites/pseuds/trilobites'>trilobites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Afterglow, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Animal Play, Bottom Miya Atsumu, Canon Compliant, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Impact Play, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Master/Pet, Mild S&amp;M, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Time Skip, Sexual Roleplay, Top Hinata Shouyou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:34:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25826290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilobites/pseuds/trilobites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Disappointed that he couldn’t witness Atsumu wearing the Jackasuke costume during fan appreciation day, Hinata takes matters into his own hands. Atsumu helps out like a good dog does. Woof.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>147</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a really good boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>"Wan" is a cuter onomatopoeia than "woof."</p><p>Please be mindful of the tags before moving forward.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Atsumu wasn’t sure how Hinata got his hands on a Jackasuke costume or why he was so fixated on this in the first place, but none of that seemed to matter much when Atsumu was on his hands and knees on the bedroom floor. Hinata’s palms were hot through the costume as he stroked his skin. He was panting like getting Atsumu to wear the Jackasuke paw mitts was the most exciting thing that he’d ever gotten to do, like Atsumu was the only person who could have possibly delivered this fantasy to him. So, no, Atsumu didn’t really mind that Hinata had some weird fetishes. However, he had to be honest that this part was kind of a challenge.</p><p>“U-Um, Shouyou-kun—”</p><p>Hinata yanked down the waistband of Atsumu’s pants and smacked the curve of his ass, none too gently. He yelped, and the sting on his skin soon followed. Atsumu hung his head, trying not to crumble with the humiliation of being spanked.</p><p>“That’s not how dogs talk, is it?” Hinata asked.</p><p>When Atsumu was silent for a beat too long, face burning because he knew what kind of answer he was supposed to give, he felt Hinata pull his pants back up. His hand came to the small of Atsumu’s back in a comforting gesture. Atsumu sat back on his heels and let Hinata stroke his cheek.</p><p>“Atsumu-san, what’s your color?”</p><p>If Atsumu so much as hesitated here, he knew that Hinata would stop play immediately. But he thought of the way Hinata’s eyes had shone when he’d agreed to this scene, how eagerly he’d been pawing at him in spite of the fact that Atsumu was a sweating mess in this costume. Yeah, this was challenging, but he didn’t want to back down from it just yet. Atsumu swallowed and answered: “Green.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, it’s fuckin’ green.”</p><p>Hinata’s laughter huffed out of him. “You’re really cute. Are you that embarrassed?”</p><p>Atsumu nodded. “S’okay, though. I…I wanna keep going.”</p><p>At that, Hinata smiled, and Atsumu couldn’t help melting a little bit at the sight of it. Whatever. He’d never pretended to be a complicated person. It felt good to have Hinata’s approval and to know that he’d done something to please him. In the end, wasn’t that what made Atsumu the perfect dog for him? He let Hinata kiss his cheek before resuming his previous position on his hands and knees. Hinata, the bastard, couldn’t pull his pants back down quickly enough, palm lingering over the spot where he’d smacked earlier in a tacit threat.</p><p>“You were in the middle of showing me how dogs talk,” he prompted.</p><p>Atsumu’s face was on fire again, and he felt cornered in between giving Hinata the answer he wanted and the pain from another slap—no doubt harder than the last one. The knowledge that this was a false dilemma and that he could always end play when he wanted gave Atsumu enough security to slip into the scene. He breathed in deeply.</p><p>“Wan wan,” he mumbled.</p><p>Hinata squeezed his ass, and now Atsumu’s ears were flushing, too. He didn’t say anything aloud, but Atsumu could tell that he wanted him to do it again. Probably louder, too.</p><p>He repeated himself: “Wan wan.”</p><p>Hinata gave a shuddery exhale. “Fuck, fuck,” he breathed, low under his breath. His grip tightened on Atsumu’s ass. “What a good boy.”</p><p>The praise wasn’t lavish at all, but it was exactly what Atsumu wanted. He’d done what Hinata had wanted and had been rewarded for it. He wiggled a little and barked again. Hinata laughed and petted his hair.</p><p>“It’s hard to get you to learn a trick, but once you get praised, you’ll start doing it without even being told. You’re such a handful.”</p><p>Hinata was talking to him like he really was his pet. It embarrassed Atsumu, but it also fulfilled something needy inside him. He leaned into Hinata’s touch and whined, forgetting any shame he’d been harboring just minutes ago.</p><p>“Wan wan.”</p><p>“Aw, what is it, boy? You like praises?”</p><p>Atsumu nodded, and Hinata petted his scalp.</p><p>“Such a well-behaved dog,” he cooed. “I think you deserve treats for that.”</p><p>Hinata’s hand traced deliberately down his neck and over his chest. Atsumu squirmed in anticipation. What did he mean by treats? With Hinata it could just as readily be a hand wrapped around his cock, nice and easy, as it could be an intricate toy designed to test Atsumu’s obedience. Atsumu had a hard time guessing, and so all he could do was steel himself for whatever tricks Hinata had up his sleeve. He felt Hinata’s fingers brushing down his stomach, down to his soft cock. Hinata paused when he heard Atsumu gasp.</p><p>“Is this what you want?”</p><p>Atsumu thought about it. If he nodded, then Hinata might not give him what he wanted, but neither would Hinata give him what he wanted just because he shook his head ’no.’ Did he even want something easy right now? He bit his lip and shook his head.</p><p>“Wan wan.”</p><p>“Oh, then how about this?” Hinata’s fingers trailed up his perineum, slipping in between his ass cheeks to circle at his hole. He wasn’t in a teasing mood at all today, it seemed. Atsumu nearly recoiled on instinct, before remembering himself.</p><p>“Wan wan, wan wan,” he whined.</p><p>“Haha, are you sure? It’s all wet here for me already.” His finger prodded more purposefully, up against the slick pucker of Atsumu’s hole. The sensation was always a little strange, no matter how many times they did this, but it also felt good—not just because of the stretch of Hinata’s fingers inside him, but because of the knowledge that Hinata was allowed to touch him in such an intimate place. “I want to give my cute Tsumu a treat for being so good.”</p><p>Hinata’s finger was circling just inside the rim of his hole. Atsumu shuddered. He was really fucking embarrassed, enough to turn his whole face hot, but he was forgetting why he should be. Atsumu was Hinata’s dog, and he was being offered a treat. He was supposed to take it gratefully. It was always nice when Hinata gave him treats and pets and praises; he knew how to treat Atsumu well. With new resolve, Atsumu lowered himself onto his elbows to properly present himself to Hinata.</p><p>“Wan wan.”</p><p>No answer came from Hinata, just the loud sound of his heavy breathing. So it had been the right move. What did his face look like right now? Atsumu wanted to turn around to look, but he also wanted to stay like this for Hinata. He didn’t get a chance to change his mind, because Hinata was shifting behind him, pulling his pants down and impatiently ripping open the plastic packaging on a condom. There was the lube squelching as Hinata slicked himself up. He even rubbed some more over Atsumu’s hole for good measure, before he pushed his finger in—at first only one, then another when he felt how well Atsumu had prepared himself. Hinata scissored his fingers to test the stretch, making Atsumu burn with need. He yelped and his fingers curled within the confines of the Jackasuke mitts.</p><p>“Oh, you really are a good boy, aren’t you? Look how wet and ready you are for me.”</p><p>Hinata’s words could have been a question, but he didn’t seem interested in getting a response from Atsumu. He pressed his cock against Atsumu’s hole where he was still holding him open with his fingers. Then he let go and the rim of Atsumu’s hole was closing around the stiff tip of his dick. Atsumu panted. The warmth from Hinata’s fingers was different from this heat. Where his fingers felt a bit clinical and preparatory, his cock was coming inside as Atsumu’s treat. It stung, it was a little violating, it made him feel so fucking full.</p><p>“Wan wan,” he barked. “Wan!”</p><p>Hinata moaned, low in his throat. His fingertips were digging into Atsumu’s hips now; it was his habit when he was trying to restrain himself. He was waiting for Atsumu to acclimate before he pushed in any further. Atsumu’s back was breaking out into a sweat, no longer just from the layers of this costume.</p><p>“Fuck, fuck, Tsumu. Tsumu, you feel so fucking good. I want to fuck you so badly right now.” Hinata’s voice trembled, thick with desire. “Your hole already looks so good taking your treat.”</p><p>Atsumu’s ears were hot. He rested his forehead against his arm, trying not to lose his mind as Hinata pushed in more. Every time the burn subsided into a low simmer, Hinata came further inside, and Atsumu had to relearn the feeling of him all over again. He was greedy for it, for the high he got knowing that Hinata was splitting him open and that he was taking it. Atsumu really was being split open. He could feel it even more acutely when Hinata began to pull out and push back in, gently, before he grew emboldened and thrust harder. Atsumu cried out, then.</p><p>“Tsumu, Tsumu, you’re the cutest and best dog. Fuck, fuck, yeah. Your hole’s clinging so tight around me. Looks like every part of you is greedy for treats from me.”</p><p>Hinata wasn’t often this talkative during sex, so he should have been playing along more, egging him on, but it was hard to think when he was being fucked up the ass. He could only huff out whines and high-pitched barks as Hinata fucked him as roughly as he dared, which was to say: not very. Neither of them cared, though, not with how tight Atsumu was around Hinata’s cock, hot and still so stiff inside him. Atsumu’s toes curled in his feet coverings, his fingers scrabbling against the pads of his mitts. Hinata’s thrusts grew erratic as he neared climax.</p><p>“Tsumu—Atsumu!” Hinata’s hips stilled and his grip tightened on Atsumu’s thighs, and Atsumu knew that he was coming. Atsumu felt him throbbing as he emptied inside him, letting out a satisfied moan. Then he slumped over his back, fully expecting Atsumu to accommodate his weight. There he took his time catching his breath before pulling out of Atsumu.</p><p>Atsumu moaned. His hole was sensitive, the skin worked up and twitching around the sudden emptiness. Lube trickled out of it and trailed warm down his taint and balls. Even though his own cock hadn’t been so much as touched, it ached. He flopped over onto his side before finally realizing that he was hard. Hinata was coming back from throwing away the condom in the trash. He paused when he saw Atsumu—or rather, his dick. Then he kneeled down next to Atsumu.</p><p>“Poor Tsumu, did you get excited because of your treat?” There was a smile on his face. Fucking asshole.</p><p>“Wan wan.” Atsumu looked down significantly at his dick, then up at Hinata, whose smile widened.</p><p>“You should show me how you take care of problems like this, Tsumu,” he said, reaching to bounce Atsumu’s cock. That amount of sensation alone made him squirm.</p><p>“Wan! Wan!” He didn’t need to <i>try</i> to sound pitiful, because he sure felt pitiful. Atsumu had done everything that Hinata had wanted, and now there was another task for him to complete. Show him what? Did he want to watch Atsumu masturbating? But his hands were still trapped in their mitts. He barked some more when Hinata stopped him from ripping the mitts off.</p><p>“Oh, don’t do that. You’ll hurt your paws, Tsumu!”</p><p>Atsumu was almost ashamed at how those words excited him instead of completely turning him off. Yeah, he had on this costume and had agreed to this role, but those words had been uttered for Hinata’s amusement alone. If Atsumu felt desired and wanted because of this fact, then that was entirely on his own weird dick. There was no doubt that he was humiliated, but it only meant he was staying hard. He looked up at Hinata pleadingly, and received absolutely no mercy for his troubles.</p><p>“Come on. Be a good boy: show me how you take care of yourself when I’m not around.”</p><p>Atsumu could have cried in frustration. His cock was still aching, and he needed the release. If Hinata wasn’t going to help him, then fine. He palmed at himself, mitts and all. The relief from the friction of the mitt was fleeting; there wasn’t enough dexterity to grip himself, even. It was just spurts of pressure on his cock. Atsumu sobbed. He’d been a good dog, hadn’t he? So why was he being treated like this?</p><p>“Wan! Wan wan!” He couldn’t keep the whine out of his voice as he barked desperately. “Wan wan! Wan!”</p><p>The entire time, Hinata watched him, gaze heated. He was getting off on how much Atsumu was suffering, and even more from knowing that he was the one who’d inflicted that suffering. It wouldn’t matter how much Atsumu cried, because Hinata would only find enjoyment in it. Still, he couldn’t stay silent while his cockhead leaked without any hope of release. Atsumu barked and thrust his hips into the air, anything in hopes of catching Hinata’s attention and getting him to touch him. It made him feel like a needy dog doing tricks for some attention. Whatever worked. He was beyond caring.</p><p>Hinata laughed. “You’re such a good boy for me, Tsumu.”</p><p>Atsumu whimpered, and Hinata pushed his hips down.</p><p>“Stay still. I’ll give you what you want now.”</p><p>Hinata poured lube into his hand and wrapped it around Atsumu’s dick. Without wasting another moment, he started to tug. Atsumu arched under his touch, howling exactly like a gratified dog. He <i>was</i> Hinata’s dog. He barked to show Hinata that he knew this, and was rewarded with a stream of praises: “Good boy, Tsumu. Do you like that? Of course I was going to give you what you wanted. How could I not when you’re always so good for me?”</p><p>The words as much as the sensation from Hinata’s callused palm drove Atsumu over the edge. He came hard, chest and eyes burning hot from how good it felt to be well-behaved for Hinata—so well-behaved that he was finally being given his release. Atsumu’s head emptied and was filled only with the pleasure shooting through him. When his orgasm finally ended, he lay there limp, breathing hard.</p><p>He heard Hinata going to the bathroom and washing his hands. The familiar rhythm of it was peaceful, and he began to doze. Hinata came back in and laughed quietly. Atsumu’s eyes opened.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Hinata kneeled beside him again and wiped the sweat from his face with a damp cloth. “You just look ridiculous with your pants down is all.”</p><p>Atsumu looked down at himself. A MSBY t-shirt with the fan merchandise Jackasuke paw mitts and feet coverings was admittedly not his best look. He sighed.</p><p>“Sure didn’t stop you from fuckin’ me to Sunday, pervert.” He thought about how Hinata had talked to him. Like he was his good pet. Atsumu’s face still managed to grow warm again, even with the cool cloth dabbing at it. When Hinata had first brought up the pictures of Atsumu in the Jackasuke costume for the MSBY fan event, this hadn’t even been in the top ten scenarios that he’d envisioned.</p><p>“I couldn’t help it. You just look really cute in the costume. Or maybe I could help it? Either way, it felt really good.” Hinata bit his lip. “You felt good, too, right, Atsumu-san?”</p><p>Atsumu snorted, then flicked the tip of Hinata’s nose.</p><p>“Hey!” Hinata swatted his hand away.</p><p>He knew Hinata genuinely cared about whether he’d enjoyed himself, but his sudden question was definitely more about assuaging his own uncertainty than affirming Atsumu.</p><p>“You’re such a brat.”</p><p>“Why?” Hinata demanded, having the gall to be offended. Atsumu rolled his eyes.</p><p>“You just asked me that ‘cause you remembered <i>now</i> to feel bad, yeah?”</p><p>Hinata looked to the side, lips pursing guiltily. “Maybe.”</p><p>Atsumu snorted, then nudged Hinata’s cheek fondly. “Yeah, I did feel good. Now help me get outta this,” he said, lifting his pawed hand.</p><p>Hinata smiled—the bright and open one that meant he was truly happy. It didn’t take much to make him happy, but that didn’t change how it made Atsumu happy, too. Atsumu was definitely useless, because he’d have done whatever Hinata asked if it meant getting to see that smile again and again. However, he kept the thought to himself as Hinata helped him undress. He pressed a kiss to Hinata’s forehead and ruffled his hair. Something told him that Hinata knew all of this already anyway. Atsumu didn’t exactly mind. He was a good dog, after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I lost my fucking mind in Jackasuke.</p><p><a href="http://twitter.com/catspizzas">twitter</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>